Jennie Dumbledore
by jenniebbe
Summary: Jennie Dumbledore is the daughter of Dumbledore and a member of the order of the phoenix she is brought back to the wizard world to fight in the war and to help them win. will she help or will the pressure be to much.
1. prolouge

i dont own harry potter i only own jennie do not sue as jennie is my name i also own any oc in this story

My name is Jennie Dumbledore

I am 17 years old

My father is albus percival walfrid brain dumebldore

My mother is janette williams

I am 5ft 7 with curly brown hair and pearcing blue eyes i have a curvy body and lots of muscles

I am quite pritty but wouldnt be called beautiful or stunning

I work for the ncis as an agent and i carry guns and knives around, my magic ability is brilliant (i got this from my father) i dont need a wand and do most of my spells non verbaly.i dont realy live in the wizarding world and hardly ever use my powers on missions for the ncis. I have realy good connections to the president of the usa and her majisty the also take place in harrys 5th year. I think this all you need to no for now

STORY

Harrys pov

I was lieing in bed realy angry no one has been telling me anything in my letters. I looked at my clock it was 10:55 am dumbledore would be here in 5 miniuts to pick me up. On the end of my bed is the daily profit the title saying the boy who lies it makes my blood boil. The clock stricked 11 and there was a knock on the door. I sprinted down stairs to find dumbledore at the door.

No-ones pov

Dumbledore stood in the door way

"evening harry" he said

Good evening sir said harry

I trust your packed and ready to go

Yes give me one miniute sir harry said as he ran upstairs to get his owl and trunk. Harry ran downstairs dragging his trunk and owl and landed infront of dumbledore. Dumbledore made harrys trunk dissapear

Sir wheres my trunk asked harry

At headquaters dumbledore replied

Wha- harry started but was cut of by dumbldore grabbing his arm and apperating infront of a large town house

I am here to pick some one up harry dumbldore said to harry an answered question.

a/n i no the begginig is boring and from book six but i needed a way to get dumbldore and harry tpgether this is my first fic so please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own harry potter!

So sorry I haven't updated in a while!

Harry looked up at Dumbledore's face to see a small frown on the headmasters face. But as soon as he saw it it was gone. Dumbledore started walking towards the house and without knocking he walked in, letting harry follow suit. Inside the living room was a female with very nice curly soft brown hair, as soon as harry shut the door she turned around quickly pointing a gun in Dumbledore's face. Harry jumped back in fright about the gun and how stunningly blue her eyes were.

"What do you want" she demanded to Dumbledore.

Harry looked quizzically to Dumbledore all thoughts running through Harry's head, who is she is she to be trusted?

"You need to come back Jennie" whispered Dumbledore softly

"And then what _Albus_" she seethed Dumbledore winced slightly at the use of his name form his own daughter but quickly recovered.

"Do you expect me to leave everything I worked for to help a teenage boy, to save something I don't want to be a part of I have made my decision its time you left" she demanded.

"he's back Jennie" Dumbledore mumbled sadly. *I have been away to long* thought Jennie.

"Ok I will come back BUT any funny business from anyone and I will hurt you beyond reasoning understood" she said smiling innocently.

Harry was in a state of shock but quickly recovered and soon they were on their way apperating to a quiet street in London.

"Where are we?" asked harry

"not now harry think of this" said Dumbledore handing harry a sheet of paper. It read _number 12 grimmaled place_

Harry thought hard about it and looked up to see number 12 come into view he looked next to him to see Jennie in a black clock that covered her face. They walked into the house being careful to not wake anything

"In the dinner room" whispered Dumbledore they walked in to see everyone their eating dinner. 4 people pounced on harry hugging him followed by everyone else. Jennie just stood there until a man with a magical eye noticed her and said something

"Not to be rude Albus but who is she?"

Inside Jennie was fuming he hadn't told anyone about her was he ashamed of me thought Jennie

"Everyone sit down if have to tell you all something"

"no Albus, I'm going to say it and I'm not going to sit until I have" whispered Jennie.

"I am the daughter of Dumbledore, the daughter of a Williams, I am pureblood witch, I work for the ncis, have guns and wand less magic and I can speak over 100 languages"

The room was in an awkward silence and was broken by Dumbledore

"Well take of your clock then" Jennie took of her clock and everyone gasped at how blue her eyes were.

Jennie sat down at the table and welcomed a big meal ignoring all the curious glances she got.


End file.
